Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia and Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: Angel. Prologue While searching for Gray, Natsu stumbles across the man floating unconscious in a nearby river. Motioning to help him, Gray gets up and reveals that they are on a raft, triggering Natsu's motion sickness. Aiming to kill the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray creates a spear of ice; his attempt is thwarted by Sagittarius' arrow and the arrival of Lucy and Hibiki, who have Carla, Happy and an unconscious Wendy in tow. While Lucy asks Gray what he's doing, Happy tries to get Natsu off of the raft, however his attempt is stopped by Gray, who freezes him. After doing so, Gray mutters information about Happy: he has the power to fly, he can only carry one person at a time, and he is utterly useless in battle. Curious, Lucy asks Gray what he's talking about, but the man, after reading off "Gray's opinion of Lucy," sends icebergs her way. Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her from the attack and states that that person is not Gray before asking who he is. Recalling that Nirvana causes one teetering on the edge light or darkness to switch sides, Lucy states that Gray isn't that kind of person. The fake Gray then transforms into Lucy, earning him a remark from Hibiki, who mentions that since the real Lucy is right beside him, doing something such as this has no effect. The fake Lucy, however, replies that he strikes her as the type that has a weakness for women; the fake Lucy pulls up her top, revealing her breasts, which greatly shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-9 Fake-Lucy declares the completion of Celestial Spirit information gathering and turns to Sagittarius, prompting the Celestial Spirit to attack Hibiki. Sagittarius, sweating, claims that he's not doing it, causing Lucy to believe that he is being manipulated; she orders Carla to take Wendy and leave. Although Lucy force-closes Sagittarius' gate, the fake Lucy summons him again, confusing the both of them. With the fake Lucy ordering Sagittarius to shoot Carla down, Lucy attempts a forced closure again but the fake Lucy tells her that it won't work because she summoned Sagittarius, not her. Fake-Lucy orders Sagittarius to shoot again, but she is stopped by the arrival of another, who tells her that it is not necessary as they have found Nirvana. With Sagittarius' disappearance, the fake Lucy separates into two small beings: the Celestial Spirit Gemini. Introducing herself as Angel of the Oración Seis, the woman tells Lucy that Gemini's abilities of replication are absolutely flawless. With Hibiki and Natsu unable to do battle with the Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy decides to take her on herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 9-14 Battle Angel begins by telling Lucy that she wants her keys for herself. In response, Lucy summons Aquarius and orders her to attack Angel; Angel withdraws Gemini and states that even if she is defeated, she doesn't care. Aquarius gives a quick reply and begins to attack her with her Water Magic, but Angel summons Scorpio, who is Aquarius' fellow Celestial Spirit and boyfriend, causing Aquarius to cease her attack and drastically change her personality. Aquarius turns around and warns Lucy that she'll be a drowned corpse if she ever tries saying anything funny to Scorpio. Scorpio then asks Angel if she minds if he and Aquarius go on a date, which she allows. After their disappearance, Angel hits Lucy into the river, saying that a Celestial Spirit Mage who doesn't know the relationships between fellow Spirits has no hope of defeating her. Lucy stands up and declares that she has one more trump card and summons Loke, pleading for him to defeat Angel; he says that he will. However, Angel, unfazed, tells Lucy that all relationships are important and summons Aries, Loke's old friend, causing Lucy to worry as he won't want to do battle with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 14-20 As Aries was Karen Lilica's old spirit, Lucy asks her what she's doing with her key, to which Angel replies that she was the one who killed Karen and that Aries was her reward. Hibiki, by the riverbank, hears this and starts to seethe with rage as Karen was his ex-lover, and begins to want to kill Angel for murdering Karen. However, HIbiki then realizes that he would be taken over by the darkness if he continued to think such thoughts, and calms down. Meanwhile, Loke must fight against Aries; Lucy tries to force Loke's gate closed, but he stops her, saying that she shouldn't look down on him; they may be friends but when their owners differ, then they become enemies: a Celestial Spirit must always fight for their master. Aries adds that even if they owe the enemy a great debt, they must fight, for that is their pride as a Celestial Spirit, causing Lucy to mutter that what they're doing isn't right. Angel, meanwhile, enjoys the battle between Loke and Aries, however, she decides that Aries is no match for a combat specialist and summons Caelum; Caelum shoots both Aries and Loke, removing them both from the battle. While vanishing, Loke apologizes to Lucy whilst Aries tells Loke that she's glad he found a great owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-7 When Angel asks Lucy if she's impressed by her simultaneous summoning, Lucy calls Angel's atrocious act unbelievable. In reply, Angel asks her what's so unbelievable as Celestial Spirits are unable to die. Shedding tears, Lucy tells Angel that the inability to die has no effect on the emotions they feel, adding that Angel has gall to call herself a Celestial Spirit Mage. Summoning Taurus to attack Angel, the woman responds by re-summoning Gemini and having the twin Spirits transform into Lucy, seducing the Golden Bull with her body. With Taurus distracted, Gemini takes Caelum and hits Taurus whilst Lucy collapses from her back-to-back summons. Going after Lucy, Gemini repeatedly hits her with Caelum; Angel, watching, laughs at her pain and asks Lucy what it feels like to be killed by herself, calling it great. Lucy orders Angel to release Aries, explaining that she had a horrible owner before, though Gemini hits her again with Caelum. Angel asks her if that's the way to ask someone of a favor and so Lucy says "please" and begs for Angel to release Aries because Aries deserves to be with Loke, adding that only the Celestial Spirit Mages like them can grant them that happiness. Saying that she'll give Angel anything she wants apart from her keys, Angel decides to take Lucy's life and orders Gemini to kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 7-12 Gemini, however, doesn't so much as strike Lucy; she states that she can hear Lucy's beautiful voice expressing her love for her Celestial Spirits echoing in her head. Gemini starts to cry, stating that Lucy's love for Celestial Spirits runs deep in her heart, shocking Angel and forcing her to close Gemini's gate. It is then that Hibiki hobbles behind Lucy and grabs her neck, causing Angel thinks that Hibiki has fallen to the darkness. However, Hibiki tells Lucy to hold still for a moment as his hands travel to her head, telling her he's going to use his Magic to give her a one-time transfer of the data on a top-level spell; light gathers around Lucy's head as Hibiki transfers the spell to her. He smiles and states that he almost fell to the darkness, but it was Lucy's bond with her Celestial Spirits that enveloped him in the light he needed. Now collapsing, Hibiki tells Lucy that it's up to her now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 12-17 Lucy enters a trance and starts reciting the incantation to a spell: both she and Angel are surrounded by a brilliant light; Lucy casts the super-Magic Urano Metria, thereby successfully defeating Angel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Lucy snaps out of the trance and hurries over to Natsu, who is still on the raft reeling from his motion sickness, however at that moment, Angel stands up and declares that she won't be defeated. Ordering Caelum to attack, Angel expresses her shock when the Celestial Spirit misses its target. However, Caelum's ray destroys the rock that the raft is resting upon, sending the raft downstream. As Angel releases her prayer to fly into the sky like an angel, Lucy goes after Natsu, who is headed for the nearby waterfall. Although she manages to grab his hand, she is too late and the two of them are sent falling below. Elsewhere, one of the marks on Brain's face disappears; troubled by Angels's defeat, he vows to crush the light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-7 References Navigation Category:Fights